The vampire idiot does some cleaning
by BeforeItAllEnds
Summary: Yuuki lures Kaname to come to their summerhouse but he doesn't know that he will be forced to do some cleaning... in the ex-humans old clothes. Will he be able to stand this humiliation? ONESHOT ZxK


**The vampire idiot does some cleaning**

Yuuki walked through the school corridors happily in her search for Kaname. Chairman had asked her if she could ask Kaname to join them for their trip to the summer cottage. Spring was almost over and they needed to look over the place and to clean it from all the winter and autumn dust. If she told Kaname that they were going to clean the house he would probably not go but Yuuki really wanted him to 'cause it was such a long time since they spend some time together. She rounded the corner of the corridor and saw Kaname talking to another student. She waved and walked towards them and the other student bowed and took its leave.

"Kaname-sama!" She shouted.

"Yuuki. What gives me the pleasure to meet you on this beautiful day?"

"I wanted to ask... I mean, chairman asked me to invite you to our summerhouse! We are going to do some BBQ and just see if it managed the winter. It will be fun!"

"Is Kiryuu going to be there?"

"Of course he will, he's part of the family after all." Yuuki saw that Kaname wasn't fond of Zero being there as well. "I promise that he will stay out of trouble. So please come! I..-everyone would like that. "

Kaname sighed and patted Yuuki on her head. "Since its Yuuki asking, I will come. But I can't promise to be nice to Kiryuu." Yuuki laughed nervously but couldn't wait for the evening.

The car journey had been quite... awkward. Chairman and Yuuki had been signing to the radio with big smiles on their lips. Zero who sat in the passenger seat next to chairman, who drove the car, while Zero stared coldly out through the windshield. Why did that pureblood bastard accompany them in the first place? Kaname sat behind the chairman and next to Yuuki in the backseat. He was forced to either look out through the window so that he didn't have to stare at Kiryuu or at Yuuki when she talked to him. Unfortunately so she was too occupied with her constant talking with chairman and sometimes with herself that he had no other choice than to look at the passing vegetation. The summerhouse was only outside town so it didn't take long before they arrived to both Kaname's and Zero's relief.

"Okay everyone! With joined forces we will get the cleaning done fast and the BBQ is our reward." The chairman said as if the teens where is own personal soldiers.

Kaname felt how his world crumbled as he heard what they were going to do. If he had known this he would never said yes to follow them here. "Yuuki, my dear, what is this cleaning mission supposed to mean?" Yuuki hid behind Zero and mumbled something that sounded like an apology. He sighed.

"So the pureblood is afraid of some cleaning? I thought that you weren't afraid of _anything_." Zero bullied Kaname.

"I'm not supposed to do cleaning, I've got persons that do it _for_ me. Besides I have the wrong clothes for crawling around on the floor in the dirt."

Zero eyed the vampire idiot, he had thought when they left that he had unusually expensive clothes to be cleaning in. But then he had also considered if the idiot really had some clothes that were cheap, which he probably didn't. Still, his clothing was a little over the top, it was more like a "going on a date" outfit. Zero pushed Yuuki towards the Kaname and crossed his arms.

"I suppose that our little Yuuki never told you that the reason for us going here is to clean the whole place." Kaname stared irritated at Yuuki but mostly at Zero.

"I don't have any clothes to do any cleaning." Kaname tried again as an excuse for not going to clean.

"I'm sure Zero has something in his wardrobe that you can borrow. We can't let Kaname-kun stay out from all the fun!" Chairman said ignoring both the ex-human and the pureblood.

Kaname followed Zero to his room which he found was very Zero-ish. That hunter should really consider reading an interior design magazines sometimes. Zero looked in his wardrobe to find something that he could lend the bastard, it had to be something that he wouldn't have any regrets over when he burned it later. Hell no, that he was going to wear the same clothes as he had. He finally found a pair of old jeans that he had cut into very short shorts and a white tank top that was too small for him. He threw them on Kaname and stood leaned against the wall. Kaname looked at the clothes with disgust. Was he really going to wear something like this?

"What's the matter? Just put them on already." Zero teased.

Kaname gave him a gaze that could do murder." I will if you get the hell out of here."

"Why this is my room."

"You see these pants?" Zero stared at the other direction but answered "Yes" even though he didn't look at them. "They are this smooth without the lines of underwear for one reason..."

"Hell no that you wear my clothes when you are nude underneath! Give them back!"

Kaname really wanted to but he had to do this for his damn pride. "You don't have any _new_ pair of underwear that I can borrow?" Since Kaname refused to dress his genitals with something that has touched that ex-human "place" before, they were probably not dry-cleaned either.

"No I haven't." Zero thought about it for a moment. He could sell these soiled pants after the pureblood bastard had used them. He could see it in front of himself; "Come and buy shorts that have touched the famous Kuran's genitals!" This was so good. "It's okay you can wear them anyway. I plan to burn them after you are done with them."

Kaname stared at the hunter who reminded himself that he had to get out. Kaname put the clothing on and inspected himself in the full body mirror. The shorts went tight over his ass and the tank top went only to his belly. He nearly threw that mirror out through the window when he saw how he looked like. That ex-human was sooo going to pay for this later. Zero opened the door to fetch Kaname but didn't comment on how he looked more than; "They fit afterall." Inside his mind laughed as if it was going to die. Kaname looked so damn silly in those clothes. The chairman handed out respective cleaning areas. Kaname was going to dust all the furniture in the living room and then clean the bathroom with Zero.

"I wanted to be with Kaname-sama!" Yuuki whined.

"You are going to spend the whole evening with daddy! Wont that bee fun?"

Kaname was glad that he had to dust some furniture, 'cause he actually knew how to do that without asking for help. Then it was just that bathroom thing... with Zero of all persons in this place. Zero passed Kaname when he dusted a bookcase, the top shelf of all things. The tank top that the vampire wore had gone up so high that his abs where showing, the shorts also tighten more than they already did in some places. Zero stopped for awhile to just look at the pureblood. He was kind of beautiful after all. No one knew that he in reality had some feelings for that bastard. It was hard to know whether it was hate or that idiotic emotion called love, it was probably both sometimes. Kaname sensed that Zero stared and had actually known it from the time he had entered the room.

"Like what you see?" He asked teasingly.

"As if." Zero snorted. But deep inside, he really did. He went out to the kitchen to prepare the food for later. He put the meat in his homemade marinade and chopped some vegetables. Zero went to the outbuilding to take out the barbecue. He lifted on the lid and saw that the grille was dirty from probably one of chairman's parties before the winter came. Why could he never clean it after? Zero sighed deeply and took it inside to clean it. He started to rinse it with water since the old, what it had been, was tried in. He took the rake and tried to rasp it. Somewhere in Zero's frustration Kaname had peeked into the kitchen. He saw how Zero worked hard with the grille and envied him. That ex-human could probably do anything. He shook his head and continued to dust.

Why was this even happening to him? He wasn't supposed to do this. He stared at the bathroom as if it was a ugly monster. "Come one Kuran. It's only a bathroom. It won't eat you." It seemed that Kaname wasn't planning on going in. "Look, I'll do the toilet and the washbasin. You can scrub the floor when I'm done." Kaname got chills along his spine, the hunter was kind to him? "Okay..." He answered.

Kaname watched as Zero cleaned. He found that the ex-human actually could do anything and he was incredible fast and effective as well. Why had he to be so damn perfect all the time? He was the one on earth that was supposed to have no flaws. He yet he couldn't do something as simple as cleaning. Then something came flying in the air and hit his face. It was wet and smelled like soap mixed with dirt. Kaname took away the wet rag and looked hatefully at Zero who had a smirk on his lips. "Your turn." He said.

Kaname took Zero's place and kneeled on the floor. Zero took Kaname's old place and watched as he cleaned. There was a reason for him to let Kaname clean the floor. As he saw how those tight shorts kissed that ass perfectly when Kaname had knelt down on the floor he knew he was too good to be true. He enjoyed the show and could only think of how bad it must squeeze at a special place. He had worn those shorts only once for just that reason and with no underwear it must be hell. "Kuran, go further up 'cause you missed a spot." Kaname stretched and his butt got higher up in the air. Zero drooled. He stared a bit longer before he went to the kitchen to prepare the last things for the dinner.

They all were outside and only one person was missing, Kaname. Zero had already barbequed the meat and veggies when the pureblood bastard decided to show up. "He probably stayed away so that he didn't have to do anything." Zero muttered. When Kaname got closer, Zero really tried to not laugh but it was so hard to not do it. He laughed until he got stomach cramps. "What the hell did you do?" He asked. Kaname didn't seem to get it so Zero circulated one finger around one of Kaname's nipples. "It's all wet." He said. Kaname took a step back away from the hunter and stared down on his tank top. "I slipped when I cleaned the floor earlier." Kaname said to his defence. "You look like a damn idiot." But also a cute idiot, Zero added in his brain.

To Kaname's joy the day was finally to an end and his humiliation was at last over. He had gotten back into his normal clothes and gave back the ones he borrowed to Zero. The hunter had made a grimace and carried them out as long as he could from his own body. They were now in the car sitting at the same spots as on the trip to the summer house. Kaname was glad that Yuuki for once held her annoying mouth shut. He could feel that the hunter didn't have the same annoyed gaze as he had during the beginning of the day. Instead Kaname felt that Zero had an annoying smirk on his lips instead which drove him crazy.

"Can't you just stop with that irritating smile on your lips?" He asked.

"But it's so funny." Zero almost cracked into laughter.

"What is?"

Zero thought of how Kaname had looked in his wet tank top and the expression he had had on his face. He couldn't stand it anymore and laughed more than he had done that time. This time it was impossible to stop. "HahahaHahahaHahaha"

"If you mention that on campus you are so more than dead."

Zero didn't listen, he just laughed and laughed. Kaname on the other hand figured out a plan; "How to slaughter the hunter bastard without him being missed by anyone."

"It's not that someone is going to believe that the all mighty pureblood cleaned a bathroom in the first place." Zero said between his attacks.

Painful death. Definitely. No question about it. Kaname thought.


End file.
